Modern microprocessors have many cores integrated on one chip. Each core is preferred to operate at a different supply voltage domain to support the dynamic voltage and frequency scaling feature. This means each core requires a separate voltage regulator that has high efficiency over a wide range of output voltage levels. Integration of high efficiency voltage regulators on chip is a challenge.
While normal switched capacitor voltage regulators (SCVRs) are easy integrable, they are suffering from charge sharing losses as well as fast degradation of efficiency when deviating from the target operation point. On the other hand, conventional buck converters suffer from large magnetic components that introduce challenges to integrate on chip. A voltage regulator device that has the advantages of both the SCVR and the buck converters would be a needed improvement in the art.